runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Crystal torso
The crystal torso is the second piece of elven armour to be released, after the crystal shield from Roving Elves. The body requires 70 Defence and 50 Agility, as well as completion of the quest Dark Lord's Ascent, to wield. Special Ability This piece of armour is the first to have a special ability, almost like a weapons' special attack. This is activated by right-clicking the piece of armour and the selecting the 'Special' option. The ability of the torso is officially called the 'Light of Seren'. Upon activation, a special animation will play where the player is shrouded in light from above. For the duration of the ability after this, the player will slightly glow white. The ability confers an additional 20 prayer points on the player - increasing the maximum up to 120 points for short periods of time. These twenty points drain at the same rate of normal points and prayer potions will work to restore them. However, once prayer points drop below their normal maximum level they cannot be boosted over it again. The ability can only be activated once per day. Obtaining the Torso Following completion of the Dark Lord's Ascent, a new dungeon is made available containing manticores for those with 76 or higher Slayer. Rarely, players will receive a large crystal seed as a drop. This is the seed form of the crystal torso. To enchant the seed, take it to Ilfeen in Isafdar. She will recharge the seed at a cost of 1,000,000 gp. Newly enchanted platebodies (that haven't degraded, as explained below) and these crystal seeds are tradeable so can be bought and sold on the Grand Exchange or directly with other players. While possibly faster, the high, fluctuating price of the body means this is likely to be more expensive. The price originally set upon release was 3,500,000gp but, as with all new items, demand meant this rocketed up to around 60,000,000 gp. Gradually, the price leveled off to around 3,750,000 - more expensive than other level 70 equipment such as Barrows due to its rarity, light weight and special ability. Degradation Like other crystal equipment, such as the shield and bow, the crystal torso degrades over time. When first obtained, the body is a 'New crystal torso'. After taking 2500 LP of damage, it will degrade into a 'Crystal torso (9/10)'. For every 2500 LP of damage after this, the shield will degrade another tenth until it reverts back into seed form after 25,000 LP of damage has been sustained. The seed can be re-enchanted into a 'Crystal torso (9/10)'. The first time this happens, it will cost 900,000 gp. The second 750,000 gp, the third 500,000 gp, fourth 300,000 gp and the fifth, and every time after, it will cost 20,000 gp. Overall, the torso is more expensive to recharge than the crystal shield or bow and so the costs lower independently - not combined as with the other two items. Alternatively, players could sell the seed and buy a new body from the Grand Exchange or directly from another player instead of having it re-enchanted. This method is more expensive, but probably faster as it is quite difficult to get to Isafdar. The negative bonuses of the body are unchanged by degrading but the positive stat boosts do change, as shown below: Category:Crystal